Since windshield wiper blades are generally supported in arcuate holding arm at the opposite ends of the blade, frequently there is insufficient blade pressure at the center thereof. Consequently, streaks are produced along the path traced by the center of the blade along the windshield. Such streaks obstruct the view of the road since they generally occur at eye level.
While various windshield wiper blades are known in the prior art for flexing a blade in an attempt to conform to the shape of a windshield, basically, with modern curved auto windshields, the curve of the windshield varies considerably along the path of the blade making conformance thereto quite difficult.
While devices such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,658,223 to Enochian have been known for applying pressure to the center of a windshield wiper blade, such devices being configured to be built into the windshield wiper holder are not available for use with existing conventional windshield wiper holders.